One Night Can Change Everything
by WhenitReignsitRoars
Summary: Roman Reigns was completely content working and traveling with his two best friends and the rest of WWE. One night, he meets a girl who throws him for a bit of a loop.
1. Chapter 1

Roman pushed his damp hair off of his forehead with one hand and held his phone in the other, as he walked down the hallway of his hotel. He had just finished working out at the gym and was going to hit the vending machine on the way back to his room. As he rounded the corner, he saw a brown haired girl standing in front of the drink cooler, contemplating her purchase.

"Hey Dean, let me hit you back in a bit, okay?" Roman said, "Yeah. Cool. Later bro."

Roman tucked his phone into his pocket. He wasn't sure why but he always felt rude talking on the phone in front of anyone not involved in his conversation, especially in such a small room like the one he was currently entering. It just seemed like bad manners to him.

He needn't have rushed off the phone, however, because in the small window of time it took him to end the call, the brunette had made her selection and turned to leave. She gave him a small smile and Roman nodded at her with a smile of his own.

Roman walked up to the cooler as he dug around in the pocket of his gym shorts for change, assessing the shelves and his options.

"Damn," he muttered quietly to himself "all out of Vitamin Water."

Ever since one of the Diva's had given him one backstage Roman had developed a slight obsession with his post workout fruity tasting water. Dean and Seth gave him a ton of crap about it, but he couldn't help it. And hey, there are way worse vices to have.

"Um, you can have mine, if you want," a voice behind him says.

Roman jumps a little, slightly startled, before turning around to see the brown haired girl that left moments ago. He smiled at her, his cheeks burning slightly from appearing so skittish.

"I didn't realize you were still out there," he said, chuckling lightly.

"I wasn't trying to creep on you or anything," she said, smiling back at him. "I stopped just for a second to answer a text and heard you. So…?" She held out the bottle in front of her, gesturing for him to take it.

"Oh, that's very sweet of you, but it's alright. I'll get something else," he said, surprised by how nice a complete stranger was being. Sure, fans gave him gifts and fawned over him all the time, but if this girl was fan she didn't act like it. There was usually more shrieking and jumping involved in that sort of interaction.

"No really, take it," she insisted, "I chose it 'eenie-meenie-miney-moe' style, anyway. And it sounds like you're jonesing" she teased him lightly.

Roman couldn't help but to laugh at that. He reached forward and grabbed the bottle from her, noticing it was his favorite flavor.

He looked up from the bottle and took a second to take the girl in. She was short, couldn't have been more than a few inches over five feet. She had pale skin and her light brown hair fell in soft curls that landed just above her waist. On her face were black framed glasses, and she wore a simple blue t shirt and grey shorts. While her clothes were modest enough to keep her covered, they fit her in a way that emphasized her curves. She was cute, and just Roman's type.

 _Dude, get a grip,_ he thought to himself, looking away quickly, hoping she didn't think he was a sleaze.

"Um, well, okay. Thanks," Roman said, meeting her eyes "you sure?"

"Yeah, it's really no big deal," she assured him.

"Okay, well let me at least pay for your replacement. It's the least I can do for you giving me my fix," he said. "It wouldn't be fair to make you pay for both."

"Well, if you insist," she shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"Pick your poison," Roman said as he gestured to the machine. He reached back into his pocket for his quarters, and moved over slightly so she could make her choice.

She fidgeted in front of the cooler for a minute, finally settling on a sweet tea and punching in the code on the keypad. Roman leaned forward and stuck the quarters in the slot, his arm brushing her shoulder as he did. He stomach did a tiny flip at the touch.

 _This is like high school pathetic_ , he thought to himself, smiling a tiny bit. He couldn't help it- this girl was cute and something about her intrigued him a bit.

The girl bent down and grabbed her drink from the small door at the bottom of the machine. She twisted the cap off and took a small sip. Swallowing and replacing the top, she smiled up at Roman.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem, thank you," Roman said, gesturing with the bottle.

The girl turned and walked into the hallway, stopping just outside the door and turned towards Roman once more.

"Anytime, Superman," she said as she gave him a final nod and a quick wink, then started off towards her room.

Roman's smile grew at that and he walked out of the room, quickly catching up to her, his legs roughly twice the length of hers making it easy.

"Ah, so you're a fan," he mused, walking up beside her. "Here I thought you were just a Good Samaritan." He smiled at her, raising his eyebrow in mock skepticism.

The girl laughed gently and looked up at him, as she reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Who's to say I wouldn't have done the same thing for anybody else?" She asked with a smile, clearly not offended.

And Roman might have been imagining it, but she seemed to be flirting with him. _Oh, get over yourself_ , he thought, dismissing the notion as soon as it crossed his mind. Still, he figured flirting a little himself wouldn't hurt anybody.

He put a playful pout on his face and looked over at her "Oh, here I was thinking I was special. Guess I'm just a sad, fruity water obsessed wrestler you took pity on at the vending machine."

She laughed out loud and stopped walking, crossing her arms and furrowing her brow, pretending to study him for a few seconds. She smiled and gently patted Roman's forearm. The touch was far to short in Roman's opinion.

"I guess I just couldn't resist a superhero in distress," she finally said, starting to walk again.

They both laughed at that. For a minute or so they walked next to one another silently, each taking a few sips of their drink. Suddenly the girl stopped and reached into the pocket of her shorts.

"Well, this is me," she said, nodding at the door she had stopped in front of.

"Oh!" Roman said, and looked around quickly, realizing he hadn't been paying attention the entire time they were walking. As luck would have it, he was standing right in front of his own door as well, just across from the pretty brunette's.

"Me too," he said pointing to his own room, "I guess we're neighbors." _This is awesome_ he chanted in his head, imitating the popular WWE crowd chant.

The girl popped her key card into the slot on her door and pushed it open before turning to Roman, and flashing him a big smile.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you around. Have a good night, Roman. Stay hydrated!" She let out one last giggle and walked inside, letting the door close behind her, and leaving Roman smiling like an idiot to himself in the hallway.

He shook his head and dug around for his own keycard, the grin never leaving his face. He had a feeling this week was going to be a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, there you are," Seth said, as Roman walked into the room. "I was wondering where you had gotten to…" He trailed off as noticed the goofy smile on Roman's face.

Roman felt Seth staring at him and looked up to meet his eyes, setting his drink and keycard on the small end table near the door.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear what you said, I was kind of spaced out," Roman said, shaking his head, as if that could somehow wake him from his sudden haze.

"Yeah, I kind of picked up on that," Seth said, chuckling. "What's up, man?"

Roman walked over and sat down on the bed opposite of the one Seth was currently sitting on. He didn't know what to say without sounding like a lovestruck teenager. "I…um, I, just- kind of…met a girl."

Seth's eyes lit up and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Where, in the gym? What's her name? What's she like?" Seth was firing off questions and bouncing like a hyperactive puppy, his bed practically vibrating beneath him.

Roman just laughed at his excited little brother. He couldn't really blame him, though. Seth and Dean were always pestering Roman about his love life, or lack thereof. Ever since the three had met in FCW, Roman had been focused solely work and hadn't really put any effort into dating. The way he saw it, there wasn't enough time to be completely dedicated to both things, and he didn't want to get into a relationship if he couldn't commit the proper time to one.

"Easy there, dude. You're gonna pull something. To answer your first question, I met her in the vending machine area. Second, I don't know her name. And third, we've only known each other about ten minutes, but she seems…I don't know. Really cool. There's just something about her. Wow, do I sound crazy or what?" He shook his head again and lowered his face into his hands, resting his elbows on his lap.

Seth let out a small laugh at Roman's embarrassment, when the door to the room clicked and swung open. Both men looked up at the sound and watched Dean come in, balancing two pizza boxes on one hand and holding a few plastic grocery bags in the other. He nodded his head at both of them in silent greeting, being very careful not to drop anything as he walked past the beds to the table and chairs by the window.

"Oh, good, you're just in time!" Seth said gleefully "Roman's telling me about a girl he just met. He's in love!"

 _Oh, dear Lord,_ Roman thought to himself.

Dean nearly knocked the pizza boxes off of the table as he spun around to look at Roman, with a smile even bigger than Seth's on his face.

"Well, I'll be damned, the Tin Man has a heart after all," he said, almost skipping on his way over to sit next to Seth. "How hot is she?"

Roman rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Only Dean.

"First of all, Tin Man? Really? You hurt me, bro," Roman said, grabbing his heart in mock anguish. "And she's very pretty, as I was just about to explain to Seth. Who, by the way-" he continued, shifting his gaze to the smaller of the two men sitting across from him now, "is completely exaggerating. I'm not in love with anyone. We just met."

"You can say that all you want to, but when you walked in here," Seth said, pointing at the door, "you had stars in your eyes. You've got it bad," he finished, crossing his arms and giving Roman a smug smile.

 _Oh, look who thinks he knows everything. Again. Cocky little shit._ Roman thought jokingly to himself. He had to admit it though, Seth wasn't entirely wrong. Well, no, he didn't have to admit that. Not out loud, anyway. It would give his friends too much satisfaction.

"C'mon man, spill. I want to know all about this girl that's making you walk around with heart eyes." Now Dean was the one making the bed vibrate.

"Well, I don't really know much about her. I don't even know her name. She's just really sweet, and funny. She's got to some spunk to her," he stopped for a second and smiled to himself, remembering her gentle teasing of him.

Seth and Dean shared a knowing look, and then turned their attention back to Roman.

"And…?" Dean said, waving his hand around wildly.

Roman got the hint, and continued, "She's got long, curly, brown hair, and a great smile. A cute laugh, too. She's short, but not like, little person short. Just a bit over five feet, if I had to guess."

"How'd you guys meet, again? By the soda machines?" Seth asked, remembering Roman mentioning that earlier before Dean walked in.

Roman nodded, "Yeah. I ran over there to grab drink after the gym, when I was on the phone talking to you about dinner," he nodded his head towards Dean, " and she was in there."

"Explains why you got off the phone so suddenly," Dean said, smirking and mimicking Roman's gesture of pain from earlier. "Choosing a woman over your own brother," he said, then his smile grew, "it's about damn time."

They all shared a laugh at that, and Roman filled them in on the rest of the encounter. When he was done, Seth bounced up and down even more excitedly then before, while Dean just stared at him.

"You mean to tell me-" Dean began, "that this girl, the first girl you have shown interest in, well, forever, is right across the hall, and you're sitting in a room with us?"

Roman just shrugged his shoulders. It's not like he had any idea what to do, he was out of practice at this stuff.

"Dean's right, Ro. Go talk to her, get to know her. At the very least, find out her name," Seth said.

Dean nodded his head in agreement, then suddenly jumped up and ran over to the table, where the pizza and drinks were still sitting, long since forgotten. He grabbed one of the boxes and brought it over, thrusting it at Roman.

"Take her a pizza, it'll be romantic, but relaxed. That way you guys don't have worry about going out anywhere there might be fans or anyone bothering you. You can just chill, eat and get to know each other," Dean said.

Roman considered this for a moment. It did sound appealing; a nice, quiet night in with no pressure. Then a thought came into his head.

"That's the thing, though. She is a fan. What if she's not even interested in me, the man? Hell, what if she's not interested in me, period?" Roman said, his voice getting higher in worry. "What if I just thought she was flirting, and I look like a total psycho stalker who's completely full of himself?" Roman was working himself up into a fit. _Geez, what is with me? This cannot be a normal feeling,_ he thought, as he felt his heart start to pick up.

"Whoa, calm down," Seth said, putting his hand on Roman's shoulder, "it's just dinner and talking. If you feel too weird, you don't even have to bring over the pizza. Just go talk to her, see if she is interested, and take it from there."

"He's right," Dean said, returning the pizza to the table. "And as far her only liking you- which I'm sure she does, so stop being so insecure- for your in ring personality, it doesn't sound like she was that sort of girl. You said she didn't come off like a crazy fan girl or anything, right?" He asked, coming to sit back down.

Roman nodded, feeling a bit more relaxed. Chill and talk, that he could do. No big deal, right?

"Yeah," he said, " she seemed cool. You guys are right, I'm just…I'm nervous, you know? I didn't expect to feel like this so fast. Alright, I'll go talk to her. No pizza. Maybe I'll get her some candy from the vending machine," he said with a nervous laugh, walking into the bathroom to check his chair and straighten his clothes in the mirror.

When he looked back into the room, Seth and Dean were scrutinizing him, slightly amused looks on their faces.

Satisfied with his appearance, he walked out of the bathroom and pocketed his keycard, "I was kidding about the candy thing, guys…" He said, confused at the way they were looking at him.

They glanced at one another and stood up in unison, walking over to him.

"We know," said Seth, giving him a reassuring smile, "we just haven't seen you like this before. You look…different. Excited. We're happy for you, bud."

Dean reached up and pinched Roman's cheek, "Our little baby's grown up and fallen in _love_ ," he said, before Roman smacked his hand away, laughing.

"Seriously though, bro," he laughed, "it's cool to see you like this. Go get her, stud."

Roman held his fist out and bumped it with both men before walking out the door and closing it behind him. He took the few short steps to cross the hall, and stood outside the room.

He took a large breath, raised his fist and knocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks to Lynn021 and Rainbrowbrite0006 for reviewing, and to everyone who has favorited and followed this story so far. Fair warning, this chapter's a long one.**

* * *

Roman waited nervously for what felt like 10 minutes, but was probably just about thirty seconds, until the door in front of him opened.

"Oh, hi!" greeted the brown haired girl, with a genuine, if a bit surprised, smile on her face. She was wearing the same clothes from earlier, but had pulled her hair up into a ponytail, which only drew more attention to her face.

Roman's stomach did a somersault.

"Hey! Uh…" Roman stammered. Why didn't he practice opening lines with Dean and Seth? Why can't he think of anything to say? _Quick, think of something to ask. How do you normally start conversations? You have spoken to other humans before. This shouldn't be that big of an issue. Get it together, dude._ He ran in his fingers through his hair, then crossed his arms in front of him, praying she didn't noticed just how flustered he was.

"Umm…" he finally managed, "how's your evening going?" Roman released a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

She took a few seconds to consider his question, giving Roman a once over and smoothing back a stray hair.

"Well, I met a pretty nice guy approximately half an hour ago and he already bought me a drink, so I'd say pretty well," she said, barely keeping a straight face. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. "How about you?"

Roman smiled, feeling his confidence build. She was definitely flirting with him now. Wasn't she? He decided to test the waters just a little bit more.

"Hmmm…" he stroked his chin and furrowed his brow, as if he was in deep thought, "come to think of it, I met someone around that same time. Brown hair, dazzling smile. And she bought me a drink, as well. And then I walked her back to her room. I mean, it was practically a date. So, yeah, I'd say mine isn't too bad, either."

"Oh, is that so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and full on smiling at this point, "Isn't that just a crazy coincidence? Well, she sounds just lovely."

"Oh, she is," Roman nodded fervently, his smile growing bigger by the second. "Only thing is, in all the romance, I forgot to get her name." He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, playfully ashamed of his own idiocy.

"Lucy," she said, breaking their little game with a softer, but no less genuine smile. "My name is Lucy. And of course, I already know your name. Nice to formally meet you, Superman." She stood upright and uncrossed her arms, offering her hand to Roman.

He took her hand and shook it slowly, playing her name in his head. _Lucy_. He liked the sound of it. _Lucy and Roman._ He really liked the sound of that.

"Well, Lucy," he said, relishing the feeling of her name on his tongue, "that's actually why I came over. I figured you might know a lot about me, whereas I don't know anything about you. Now that's just unfair," Roman continued, reluctantly dropping her hand.

"You do have a point there, although, I probably don't know as much as I think about you, the Internet being what it is and all that. And call me crazy, but you seem much sweeter outside of the ring than you do inside of it," Lucy said, her face turning thoughtful, "less likely to punch people in the mouth."

Roman opened his mouth to speak, and then he shut it quickly. He honestly had no idea how to react to that statement; it wasn't every day he met a fan- any person, really- so…level headed. It was strangely jarring, and completely refreshing.

An idea suddenly occurred to him.

"I think I might have a solution to that problem," he began, hoping he wasn't about to do the stupidest thing in the world, "if you're up to hang out for a bit?"

He held his breath and wrung his hands, silently praying for her to agree. And then saying a second prayer she wouldn't think his idea was too weird.

"Sure," Lucy said, nodding her head quickly. She looked down at herself and then back at Roman, pointing to her clothes, "should I change, or…?"

"No, you're perfect!" Roman said, then immediately froze. "Uh -I mean, no. Casual is great. Heck, look at me!" he rambled on, gesturing to his own grey tank top and black gym shorts.

A blush crept into Lucy's cheeks at Roman's initial statement, as her smile turned slightly shy for first time, and she broke eye contact with him momentarily.

 _And modest, too,_ Roman mused, _could she be any cuter?_ It somehow made Roman feel a tiny bit better, seeing his words have that effect on her. At least he wasn't the only one getting flustered.

"Okay, well, where are we headed?" Lucy asked, meeting his eyes again and jostling Roman out of his thoughts.

"Oh, not far," he said, digging his phone out of his pocket and shooting Dean a quick text, "are you hungry at all?"

"Yeah, definitely. You got some more quarters, I take it?" she asked him with a wink.

Roman let out a laugh, thinking back to the joke about candy he made to the guys a few minutes earlier. Just then, his phone buzzed and he looked down to see Dean's reply. Perfect.

"Nah, no vending machines this time. Do you need to grab anything?" he asked, holding up his phone as a suggestion.

"Oh! My keycard would probably be good," she laughed "and I guess I'll grab my phone, too. Here, give me just a second." Lucy walked further into her room, letting the door shut behind her. In no time at all, the door re opened to show Lucy had taken her hair back down and pulled on a light grey hooded sweatshirt, the front pocket of which she was tucking her phone and card into.

"Alright, ready when you are!" she said, shutting the door and standing next to Roman in the hall.

"Great," Roman said, smiling and holding out his hand to her, "shall we?"

Her cheeks tinged faintly with pink again as she let out a giggle and took Roman's hand, her smile growing.

Roman turned around and, much to Lucy's surprise, opened up the door to his own hotel room.

* * *

About two and a half hours later Roman, Lucy, Dean, and Seth were all buckled over with laughter.

"I swear to God, it was one of the funniest things I've ever seen," Seth said, finally able to catch his breath. "Roman leaped over the top rope and landed right on his ass," he continued, "and the whole arena started chanting, 'you fell over! You fell over!' "

Roman tried his hardest to scowl at Seth, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing, so he settled for shaking his head and flopping onto his back next to Lucy, who was laughing hysterically, on the bed.

"That was a pretty great moment," Dean said, sitting up on the bed he and Seth were sitting on and wiping the tears from his eyes, "but I'm pretty sure we're supposed to be answering Lucy's questions, not mercilessly embarrassing Roman."

"Yeah, yeah. Ok," Seth replied, still shaking with laughter.

" _Lucy," Roman said as he opened the door and let her inside his room, "these are, as I'm sure you know, my friends Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins." He swept his arm in front of him, gesturing to his two friends who were seated at the table by the window, both of them wearing the biggest smiles on their faces._

 _Lucy shot Roman a slightly confused smile, then walked further into the room and waved at the two men._

" _Hey! I'm Lucy," she said, meeting both of their heavy stares, "and yes, I know who you guys are. The crazy one and the ninja, yeah?" Lucy pointed at each guy as she mentioned his nickname._

 _All three men looked at each other briefly and then back at Lucy, chuckling lightly and nodding._

" _Yep, that's us," Seth agreed, extending his hand to her as she approached where they were sitting, "Nice to meet you, Lucy."_

 _Lucy took his hand and shook it, then turned and did the same thing with Dean._

" _Definitely." Dean said, releasing her hand._

" _So," he continued, focusing his attention back on Roman, who was fidgeting slightly, "what's the plan, big man?"_

 _The text Roman had sent to Dean a few minutes earlier had simply asked if it was cool if he and Lucy could come over to chill with Dean and Seth. After Dean had cleared it with Seth, he relayed the message to Roman and got back a message that cryptically said, "Awesome. I have an idea."_

 _Roman pulled out the vacant chair next to Seth for Lucy, gesturing for her have to seat, and settled himself into the chair between her and Dean._

" _Okay," he began, addressing the whole table; "we all talked a little tonight about how Lucy might already have an impression of me, while I know nothing about her."_

 _Everyone nodded their heads and waited for him to keep going._

" _When I mentioned this to her a few minutes ago, she made a very good point," he continued, shooting Lucy a smile, which she returned immediately, "that what she knows about me is probably not one hundred percent accurate."_

 _Dean and Seth raised their eyebrows slightly in surprise at that, but remained silent and simply nodded their agreement._

" _So I figured, why not clear up all the rumors and whatever else is out there first, just to start with a clean slate? Then I thought about it a little more, and I realized that no one can keep me honest like my boys, and that you guys could also probably help fill in the gaps that may come up," Roman finished._

" _Sounds good to me," said Lucy, focusing mainly on Seth and Dean, "as long as it's not too weird for you guys to have a random stranger sitting in your hotel room prying into your friend's personal life."_

" _Are you kidding?" Dean immediately answered, "You have no idea how long we've wanted to spill the truth of the real Roman Reigns to the world. Grab a slice of pizza and settle in, you're in for a long night," he finished with a smirk, handing Lucy a paper plate and opening up the pizza box._

" _Yeah, he's not all gorgeous hair and charming smiles," Seth jokingly agreed, grabbing his own plate, "But seriously, it's cool of you to even consider we might be different people than the internet or television says we are. You have no idea just how rarely that happens."_

" _And hey, it doesn't all have to be about me," Roman said, pulling off his own slice of pizza after Lucy and the boys each grabbed theirs, "I'm sure you've heard a thing or two about these two as well. But I don't want to overwhelm you, are you sure this sounds ok? I know it's a little weird considering we haven't even hung out one on one yet."_

" _Not at all," replied Lucy, placing a reassuring hand briefly on Roman's forearm before taking a bite of her pizza, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Dean or Seth. She swallowed and spoke up again, "How should we get started?"_

" _Well, I thought that basically you could ask questions and we could answer them. And you could tell us whatever gossip you've heard and we can expand on it or crush it completely. Or it doesn't have to be anything like that. You can ask about whatever you want. Nothing's off limits, fire away," Roman answered._

" _Yeah, start with the dirty stuff!" Dean said with a cheeky grin, "I bet there's a lot of that all over that Twitter thing."_

" _You read my mind!" Lucy answered, fixing Dean with a smile of her own._

" _I like her already," he shot at Roman, making him rolling his eyes and send a pleading look towards Seth._

 _What was he about to get himself into?_

"So," Lucy started, thinking about her next question, "I think I get now why you don't do as much flying, over the top rope stuff as these two."

Dean and Seth laughed a little again, while Roman sat up, smiled at her, and nodded, signaling that she should go on.

"And we've covered your family, your days in FCW and NXT, your grey contacts, and the whole 'golden boy' rumor floating around," she finished, "What am I leaving out?"

Roman sat there for a minute, considering what else about himself to share with her. It wasn't that there was anything he wanted to hide, but it was difficult to think about anything interesting to tell. Roman thought of himself as just a regular guy like anybody else, who just happened to have a really awesome job.

"The hair," Seth said, pointing to Roman's head, "everybody always want to know about the hair."

"My hair?" Roman asked with a smirk, raising an eyebrow and picking at a few strands that fell over his shoulder.

"Oh, you're right," Lucy said, crisscrossing her legs and scooting closer to Roman, "I did read online once that some people think you wear extensions in the ring."

Roman's mouth fell open and he shot Lucy an indignant look, pointing a finger at his own head.

"Excuse me? This hair is one hundred percent naturally Samoan grown," he said, leaning over a bit and tilting his head towards her, "feel for yourself."

Smiling eagerly, Lucy reached out her right hand and ran her fingers through Roman's hair, starting at the base of his head and sliding all the way through to the ends of his dark, silken hair. Roman closed his eyes at the feeling and leaned into her touch. Lucy brought her hand back up and lightly scratched Roman's scalp with her nails, drawing a small hum of approval from Roman.

Roman slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Lucy, whose face was now just inches above his own. He looked into her eyes for a few seconds, and then glanced quickly to her lips and back, asking her silently for permission. She bit her lip and her smile grew as she stared back at him, answering his question without a word. Not caring about the prying eyes sitting across from him, Roman reached up his right hand and slid it behind Lucy's neck, pulling her down to him. He captured her lips in a gentle kiss, loving the feeling of her soft mouth against his. Lucy kissed him back fervently, her fingers pulling ever so slightly on the hair still tangled in her fingers. After a few seconds they pulled apart, staring silently into one another's eyes, both of them wearing huge smiles.

"So," Dean asked, breaking the silence that had come over the room, "what's the verdict? Real or made in China?"

Roman and Lucy, snapping out of the spell they had just fallen under, looked back at Dean and Seth, both of who could not have been wearing bigger smiles.

Roman smiled sheepishly at his brothers, and then snuck a glance back at Lucy, who he noticed had a slightly pinker color in her cheeks. _Man, she's incredible,_ he thought, his stomach swirling with excitement.

"Definitely real," she replied, before turning to her gaze back to Roman "and ridiculously soft, might I add. What kind of conditioner do you use? I need to run to the store tomorrow and stock up."

"Hmmm, I don't know if I feel comfortable revealing my beauty secrets just yet," he said with a grin, dramatically flipping his hair over his shoulder, "I've got to maintain some sort of mystery, or you might just kick me to the curb by tomorrow."

"Speaking of, it _is_ tomorrow," Dean said, noticing the clock on the nightstand between the two beds said it was just after midnight, "we should probably get some sort of sleep here soon. We've got that morning talk show at seven."

"Damn, you're right," said Seth, letting out a yawn, "We didn't even get to tell Lucy about Roman's karaoke night in Japan yet."

"And, on that note," Roman interjected quickly, shooting Seth a playful glare, then turning back to face Lucy, "How about I walk you home?"

Lucy nodded her head and stood up from the bed, smoothing her shorts and shirt, and grabbed her discarded hoodie off of the bed.

"I had such a great time hanging out with you guys tonight," she said, walking over to the other bed and stuck her hand out again towards Dean and Seth.

Instead of shaking her hand, Dean stood up and grabbed her in a big bear hug.

"No more of that formal stuff, little lady. You're a part of the pack now," he said, releasing Lucy and giving her a genuine smile.

"You've got that right," Seth agreed, grabbing Lucy in a gentler hug of his own, "I wouldn't tell just anybody about my eyeliner days. That stays in the family."

Roman smiled and looked on fondly at the bonding between Lucy, Seth and Dean. It had only been one evening, and yet Roman felt like he had known her for a long time already. He could tell Lucy felt at ease around all three of them as well, which made his heart swell a little. After she finished her goodbyes, he reached his hand out to her and she took it.

"Be back in a few, guys," Roman said, as he led Lucy out of the room.

"You two behave, now" said Dean with a wink, just before Roman let the door fall shut behind them.

Roman and Lucy took the few quick steps to her door, and just stood there holding hands for a few moments, neither one willing to let go just yet. Finally, Roman spoke up.

"Well, I hope you had a fun time tonight," he said, absently wiggling her fingers with his own, "I know it was a bit unconventional for a first date."

"It was amazing, Roman," Lucy answered, staring up at him with big green eyes, "no one has ever put themself out there from the very beginning, like you just did with me. Now I just have to return the favor."

"So, you'd like to see me again?" Roman asked, he voice full of hope.

"Of course," she answered immediately, "how long are you in town for?"

"We're here for the week, and then we have the next week off before we go on the European tour," Roman said. "Would you like to go out for lunch or something tomorrow? We've got that interview in the morning and Raw in the evening, but I'd love to take you out in between."

"Sure, I'd love that," Lucy said, bouncing on her toes a little.

"Great, then I'll pick you up here around, say, eleven thirty?" Roman asked. When she nodded her agreement, Roman smiled and reluctantly released her hand.

"I guess I'd better say goodnight," he said, his smile dropping a little, "I had a really wonderful night with you, Lucy."

"Me too, Roman," she said as she took a step forward, effectively closing the gap between them. Lucy slowly reached up and wrapped both her arms around Roman's neck, pulling his face down towards hers and placing a kiss on his lips.

Roman immediately wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her flush up against him, deepening the kiss. His slid his tongue up against the seam of her lips, requesting access, which she instantly allowed him. He explored her tongue with his own, and ran his free hand through her hair. They remained that way, making out like teenagers, not caring who walked by, for several minutes, until they finally had to come up for air.

"I better not keep you too much longer, Dean and Seth might come looking for you," Lucy said, releasing her hold on Roman.

While Roman could not have cared less if anyone was wondering where he was at this moment, he grudgingly removed his hands from Lucy's waist and hair, nodding.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he conceded.

Lucy looked on the ground and saw her sweatshirt, which she must have dropped without realizing it moments earlier. She bent down and picked it up, digging around in the front pocket until she found her room key. She slid into the door and it popped open, and Lucy held it from shutting with one hand and turned back to Roman.

"Have goodnight and sweet dreams," she said, giggling up at him.

"You too, beautiful" Roman said, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow- well, later today."

Lucy gave Roman one last smile and a small wave, then walked into her room and let the door close behind her.

Roman turned and walked back into his room, which was now pitch dark and silent, save for the snores coming from Dean. Roman climbed into the empty bed, and dozed off moments later, with a small smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks again everyone for the comments, favorites and follows. This one's a bit shorter, but it's some important information for the next few chapters. Enjoy!**

At exactly eleven o' clock- not that Roman was eagerly counting the minutes or anything-, Roman stood outside Lucy's door and knocked three times in quick succession. He had his hair tied back in a bun at the nape of his neck, and wore a simple black tee shirt and jeans.

Seconds later, the door flew open to reveal a smiling Lucy, and Roman's heart skipped a beat. She was wearing fitted black jeans and an emerald green V-neck tee shirt with tiny black polka dots on it. The outfit was simple, but the color of her top made her eyes shine bright, and he noticed that one was a slightly different color than the other. Roman was floored. _How could she have gotten more beautiful in only a few hours?_

"Roman? Are you ok?" Lucy asked, her smile falling a bit.

Roman realized he had just been staring at her and shook his head, willing himself not to blush.

"Yeah, I'm great. I- um, I mean, you-" he stuttered, fidgeting under her confused gaze. He stopped talking for a second, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He could do this.

"Hi," Roman finally said calmly, smiling at her.

"Hi," Lucy replied slowly, "you sure you're alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost." She was the one fidgeting now, twirling a curl around her finger and chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

"I'm great, really," Roman said, giving her what he hoped was reassuring smile, "You just look even prettier today than you did last night, and it caught me off guard for a second."

"Oh, well in that case, thank you" Lucy replied, the smile returning to her face.

She reached out and ran her hand gently down his tattooed arm, a gesture that, much to Roman's surprise, instantly calmed his nerves. He placed his hand over Lucy's and met her eyes, sharing a moment silently with her.

"Would you like to come in for a second?" Lucy asked, pulling her hand from his gently and opening the door wider for him, "I just want to grab my shoes and stuff, then I'll be ready to go." Roman nodded and took the door from her, gesturing for her to go in first.

"I'll be just a minute," Lucy said, stepping into the bathroom.

"No rush, take your time" Roman replied and perched himself on the unused bed near the window, glancing at her television. Uninterested in whatever news program was on, Roman looked around and noticed that Lucy had a laptop and a few notebooks piled up on the table. She also had a couple of cardigans thrown over each seat back and several pairs of shoes and slippers on the floor. She wasn't messy, per se, but Roman was so used to the neat as pin person that was Seth Rollins that it was refreshing to see a hotel room reflect the fact that a person was staying there. As he looked around a bit more, Roman noticed the blanket on her bed wasn't the same as the one he was sitting on, and figured she must have brought it with her. Everywhere he looked, Roman saw little bit of Lucy's personality. It made the room feel infinitely more relaxed and homey then his identical one across the hall.

Roman looked up at Lucy as she walked back into the room and watched her as she made her way over to the table and chairs. She slid her feet into black flats and grabbed black cardigan, folding it over her arm.

"Ok, I'm starving. Let's go," she said cheerfully, walking the short distance between them.

"I'm hungry too," Roman said, reaching out to take both of her hands in his, "but I think I still owe you a proper hello."

Lucy walked into the space between Roman's legs and smiled down at him, placing her hands on his shoulders. His smile turned more serious and his eyes darkened as he stared into hers. Roman wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer, taking in the way she smelled faintly of cotton and lavender. Lucy sucked in a short breath, and Roman could feel his heart pounding against his chest. Slowly, Lucy bent down and sealed their lips together gently. Roman kissed her back hungrily, a low sound coming from deep in his throat. Lucy slid one hand into Roman's hair and parted her lips against his, and Roman wasted no time pushing his tongue inside. Lucy nails lightly scratched against Roman's scalp, which spurred him on as he held her even tighter and laid back on the bed, pulling Lucy down on top of him, never breaking their kiss.

Their bodies molded together perfectly, and Roman was finding it intoxicating. He ran one hand down her back, still holding her firm, and slid the other up around the back of Lucy's neck possessively. Lucy released a barely audible whimper and pushed her hips lightly into Roman's, making him all too aware of the tightening in his jeans. Finally, they broke their kiss but remained entangled in one another, both of them breathing heavy. Roman opened his eyes and looked up at Lucy staring down at him, her eyes sparkling and her lips now swollen.

"Well, that was certainly an improvement on the first hello" Lucy said after catching her breath, a little smile in her voice "I just hope you don't greet all your friends that way."

"Nope, Seth's beard is way too scratchy" Roman joked as he reached up to brush a piece of hair off of Lucy's face, " I can't have him scraping up my cheeks."

Lucy giggled and rolled off of Roman, landing next to him on the bed. They both sat up and straightened their hair and clothing.

"So" Roman said, turning to face Lucy, "do you like Thai food? I saw a place not too far from here that looked pretty good."

"Yeah, that sounds perfect!" Lucy said, nodded enthusiastically.

Roman smiled and stood up, reaching his hand out for her to take. Lucy happily accepted it and stood up as well.

"All right, Thai it is" Roman said as the two of them headed out of the room.

Lucy closed the door behind them and walked with Roman, hand in hand, towards the elevator. As they passed by the small room with the vending machines, Roman glanced over at it and smiled to himself, thinking about their meeting less than twenty-four hours ago.

They arrived at the elevator and Roman pressed the button going down. As they waited, a comfortable silence washed over them and Roman's mind drifted to the encounter between them in Lucy's room.

One of the downsides of avoiding serious relationships was that it left Roman to handle his physical needs himself. He had never been one for ring rats or one-night stands, so it had been a long time since he'd had sex. Roman hoped Lucy hadn't noticed how _excited_ he got just making out with her, but at the same time she seemed to be getting turned on just as much. Roman didn't want to push her any faster than she wanted to go.

The chime of the elevator's arrival brought Roman out of his thoughts, and he followed Lucy inside the small car.

"Are you a sushi girl?" Roman asked as the doors slid closed, his mind coming back to the present.

"I like California rolls," Lucy replied with a shrug "but I've never really tried anything beyond that and a vegetable roll. I've always wanted to, I just never knew where to start."

"How adventurous are you feeling today?" Roman asked, an excited smile growing on his face. The elevator halted and the doors opened out to the hotel lobby. "I happen to be a sushi enthusiast."

"Oh, so you did more in Japan than sing karaoke?" Lucy asked with a smile and quirk of her eyebrow, as she and Roman passed the check in area and walked outside onto the sidewalk.

Roman chuckled and shook his head. "Remind me to kill Seth next time I see him."

"Nope, no killing until I hear the rest of that story" she said, wagging a finger playfully at Roman.

As the pair wandered down the street towards their destination, Roman looked around and appreciated the view. He was glad whenever he got to spend some time in Florida, which was rare even though he lived in Tampa. Orlando was always nice to visit, although it wasn't near the ocean, and being November it wasn't hot or cold. It was just perfect.

Lucy seemed to notice what Roman was looking at and smiled up at him.

"It's nice here, isn't it? I love the weather this time of year. We don't get much of a fall, but it doesn't get freezing cold so I'll take it."

"So, you live in Florida, too?" Roman asked as they arrived at their destination. He opened the door for Lucy and followed her inside. The restaurant was small, but beautiful. Four booths lined two walls, each with a sheer woven canopy overhead. The carpet was a deep burgundy, the lighting was dim and there was soft harp music playing in the background. A hostess greeted them and sat them in booth. Their waitress immediately arrived and took their drink order, then left them to peruse the menus.

"I just realized I never answered you before," Lucy said, as she looked over the items available for lunch, "I live in Tampa."

Roman's smile immediately lit up. _Today keeps getting better and better._

"No way! Really?" he asked her, looking up from his menu.

"What? Think I'm trying to throw you off of my scent?" Lucy asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

"No, it's just I live in Tampa, too. Ever since FCW" Roman answered her with a small laugh.

The waitress reappeared with their drinks and took their order. Roman ordered four different sushi rolls for the table, as well as an order of garlic chicken for himself, and Lucy ordered chicken Pad Thai.

"Well, that is good news. Guess you can't get rid of me too easily then" Lucy said after the waitress left to put it in their order.

"Nope. I've got you now" Roman replied, reaching his hand across to take hers. She intertwined their fingers and grinned. His heart fluttered at the touch. _Not bad, Reigns_ he mentally congratulated himself.

"So, do you have any plans after Raw tonight?" Lucy asked. "I know you'll be exhausted, but-"

"If you want to see me, I want to see you" Roman interjected, which earned him an appreciative smile from Lucy. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking just hanging out? Maybe watch a movie? Get to know each other a bit more?" She replied, a hopeful tone to her voice.

"Sounds like a plan" Roman replied, giving her hand a squeeze. The waitress arrived with their sushi and placed it down in front of them, handing them each a set of chopsticks.

As they began to eat, Roman smiled to himself. Even though he was sitting across from her, he couldn't wait to spend more time with Lucy. Tonight couldn't come soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for everyone who commented, favorited and followed this story since the last chapter. Sorry this one took so long, but it should be worth it. Enjoy!**

* * *

That evening during Raw, it was all Roman could do not to think constantly about Lucy. His mind kept wandering back to their lunch, laughing with her and explaining the different kinds of sushi. He remembered his heart racing as Lucy once again grabbed his hand walking back to their hotel; and only agreeing to leave her after getting her phone number and quick kiss goodbye.

"Hey, big dog, we're on in ten" Dean said from across the locker room all three men shared, not looking up from taping his wrist.

Standing up and shaking his head, willing his mind to focus, Roman walked over to where Seth was dumping a water bottle over his head and proceeded to do the same.

"You good, man?" Seth asked, discarding the now empty bottle and rolling into a handstand to loosen up. "You've definitely seemed a bit…distracted since you got back from seeing Lucy."

Roman flipped back his dripping locks and nodded his head, giving Seth a small smile.

"I'm better than good. Over lunch, Lucy told me she lives in Tampa."

Dean walked over to join the two men and lightly punched Roman on the shoulder.

"That's awesome, Ro" he said, bouncing on the balls of his feet and punching the air in front of him.

"Totally," Seth agreed, returning to standing position, "but is that all that's going on up there?" he asked, tapping Roman's temple and raising a skeptical eyebrow.

Roman let out a sigh and shook his head, knowing he could never keep anything from his brothers.

"Before we went out, things got a little heated" Roman said, purposely avoiding eye contact with either man. He knew he was being stupid, that he could tell these two anything without judgment, but he felt idiotic to be getting so worked up over what was really just kissing.

"Heated like…" Dean trailed off, raising his hands towards Roman's chest and making a grabbing motion, a puckish smile on his face.

"Dear god, Dean, one day I will teach you the meaning of the word tact," Seth said, though his voice did little to hide the laugh within it. He reached over and shoved Dean gently before turning to Roman with a straight face.

"Nothing like that," Roman answered, growing more embarrassed by the second. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck before continuing. "We kissed for a bit and before I knew it, we were laying on her bed and my hands were all over her. I might have enjoyed it a bit too much, and there's no way she could have missed it. I mean," he continued, raising his eyebrows and nodding towards his lower half "-it was _obvious._ "

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," Dean said sympathetically, "and, hey? Maybe it's not a bad thing. At least she knows she turns you on. That's something."

"Yeah, I guess so." Roman said, shrugging, "I just don't want her to feel like that's the only reason I want her around, you know? Like I'm just a slime ball who picks up a girl in every city we go to."

"Rome, for your first date, you brought her to meet the two people in the world who know every embarrassing thing about you," Seth said, grabbing Roman's shoulders and forcing him to look him in the eye. "I don't know about you, but that doesn't exactly scream quick bang to me, and I highly doubt it will to Lucy. Give her some credit, dude."

"Alright guys, as much as I'm digging this love fest, we've got some asses to kick so Roman can go back and nail his girl," Dean said, moving to open the door. Just as Roman was opening his mouth to reply, Dean turned around and laughed. "It was joke. C'mon, anyone can see you're a great guy."

Giving both his brothers a grateful smile, Roman followed as Seth and Dean walked out of the room.

 _Let's hope she thinks so._

* * *

The door to Lucy's hotel room opened almost immediately after Roman's first knock.

"Well, hello there!" she greeted, smiling up at him. She pulled the door open wider, allowing him come in. "I'm glad you got the pajama memo." Lucy was wearing a pair of navy and pink striped pajama pants and a matching pink tank top.

Roman was wearing a pear of red gym shorts and simple black tank top, and decided to go barefoot, seeing as he was only travelling across a hallway.

"Yep," he grinned, shutting the door behind both of them. "I only left off my bunny slippers. Figured that was more of a fifth date type thing."

"Well, doesn't that sound adorable," Lucy giggled and walked over to the bed closest to the window. She hopped onto it and sat crossed legged.

 _You're adorable._

"I brought us some ice cream," Roman said, holding up the paper grocery bag in his hand, "I didn't know what you'd like so I got a bunch."

He walked over to the small refrigerator by the television and placed the bag inside.

"I guess we both had food on the brain," Lucy said as Roman walked back towards her. She nodded her head toward the table. "I ordered Philly cheesesteaks from the place around the corner. Do you like them?"

Roman smiled and sat next to her on the bed.

"Love 'em," he said, "should we eat now and then watch the movie or eat while we watch?"

"Hmmm. Let's eat and watch!" Lucy said, jumping up and heading over to table. She opened up the bag of sandwiches and began to unwrap them.

"Alright, sounds good" Roman said, going over to the table and grabbing plates. He took the sandwiches from her and placed each one on a plate. "Did you have a movie on your mind?"

"How about _Clue?_ I saw one of the channels advertising it was going to come on in a few minutes" Lucy replied as she grabbed her sandwich and settled back down on the bed. She scooted up so her back was against the headboard and her food balanced on her lap.

"I've never seen it," Roman stated, climbing into the bed next to Lucy and mirrored the way she was sitting. When his arm brushed up against Lucy's, he skin tingled. "Is it any good?"

Lucy stared at Roman for a second, her eyes lighting up and her mouth slightly open in surprise.

"Seriously? It's my favorite movie. Of all time" she finally replied, an excited smile growing on her face.

"Awesome," Roman said, returning her enthusiasm, "I can't wait to watch it, then."

For the next hour and a half, Roman and Lucy ate and watched the film, enjoying each other's company immensely. After they finished eating, Roman boldly placed his arm around Lucy's shoulder, his heart pounding wildly. She smiled shyly up at him with a gleam in her eye and snuggled into his side, draping her arm over his mid section and resting her head against his shoulder. He released a relieved breath and lowered his arm a bit so that his hand gripped her waist. Roman returned his attention to the movie, enjoying the closeness. The two watched the rest of the movie that way, Roman absolutely loving the feeling of Lucy's stomach vibrating against him every time she laughed. When the credits started to roll, Lucy reached across Roman and grabbed the remote from next to him. She turned off the television and shifted so she could look at Roman.

"So, what did you think?" she asked him, her eyes wide and an inquisitive look on her face. "About the movie, I mean."

"It was great! Really funny. How have I never seen that one before?" Roman answered, looking down at her and smiling. _I could get used to this._

"You must live under a rock" she teased.

Roman got a devilish look on his face and wiggled his fingers into Lucy's sides. Just as he'd hoped, she instantly squirmed and started laughing like crazy.

"Okay, okay," she cried out, between gasps for air. "I take it back!"

Roman relented his tickling and settled on his back, sliding down the bed so that his head was lying on the pillow. He bent his left arm back so it was propping up his head under the pillow, while the right remained around Lucy's waist.

"Speaking of living," he said, an earlier thought popping into his head, "I was wondering about something."

"Okay, shoot" Lucy replied.

"You said you live in Tampa earlier" Roman began, and Lucy nodded her agreement. "What brings you to be staying in a hotel in Orlando? Anything special?"

"I'm a writer for a magazine called _Living the Local Life_ based around the Bay Area," Lucy said, moving her upper body so her chin rested against Roman's chest as they spoke, "and the staff for the Orlando edition was short handed this week."

"That's so cool," Roman said, absentmindedly running his fingers through Lucy's soft curls. "What kind of articles do you write?"

"Well, it really depends week to week" Lucy continued, letting her fingers trace over the tattoo on Roman's bicep. It sent a shiver through his body. "Sometimes I cover new restaurant openings, art festivals, concerts, anything culture related."

"Interesting…" Roman said "So I guess if I wanted to, you know, hypothetically take out a girl for a fancy date night back home, you'd know just the place?" he asked, smiling wide.

Lucy returned his smile, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks, and nodded.

"Yeah, I could probably help you out there" she answered.

"Awesome," he replied, "because, not to shoot myself in the foot here, but I am absolutely hopeless when it comes to the whole dating thing."

As soon as it came out of his mouth, Roman inwardly cringed. _I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to say that to the girl you're attempting to romance. Idiot._ Luckily, Lucy didn't seem to be phased by it, or at least she didn't show it.

"That makes two of us," she said, her smile dropping momentarily and her face turning thoughtful. As soon as Roman was about to panic, her face lit up again. "You could've fooled me, though. Meeting your friends, Thai food, a ridiculous amount of ice cream. I'm starting to feel spoiled."

Roman's stomach did a flip-flop.

"I'm glad you've been having fun," Roman said, bringing his left hand down from his head to meet his other around Lucy's back, effectively drawing her closer to him. "I really like spending time with you," he finished, his voice dropping a bit and a seriousness coming over his face. "I want you know, Lucy. I guess I just kind of blew this notion away, but," Roman stumbled over his words, suddenly very nervous. "I-um. I don't do this-" he pointed his finger back and forth between the two of them, "a lot."

Lucy's face turned contemplative, and she looked almost…relieved.

"That's definitely good to hear," she said, exhaling as she spoke. "It's been a while for me, too. I imagine for you guys it's pretty tough. Travelling around and all that."

"Yeah, it does make for a challenge" Roman agreed, debating on saying what he really wanted to next. _In for a penny, in for a pound, I guess._ "By the way, when I said 'not a lot', what I really mean is never. As in, I never date. At all" he finished, his heart beat going crazy at this point. Roman wasn't used to making himself so vulnerable.

"Really?" Lucy asked, her face suddenly unreadable. She was quiet for a moment, and suddenly she sat up slowly. "I hope you don't think I'm expecting anything. I mean, I've had a wonderful couple days getting to know you," she was speaking quickly, avoiding his eyes, "but if you're not comfortable with this sort of thing, I understa-"

"Oh god, Lucy, no" Roman interrupted, sitting up too now, so he could look her in the eye. "That's not what I meant at all." He ran his fingers through his hair, giving them both a moment to calm down. Overcome with the urge to comfort her, Roman took both of Lucy's hands in his and waited until she looked up at him.

"I told you, I'm terrible at this," he said with a half smile, earning a light chuckle from Lucy. "What I was trying to say is, I have never tried this with anyone since I've joined the business. I've never let myself get close enough to anyone to put any effort into a relationship. I know we've only just met, but" he took a deep breath before he continued, "I feel something when I'm with you. Like I've known you for a long time."

"I feel it too, Roman," Lucy said quietly, staring deep into his eyes. "I felt it almost immediately. I was so happy when you came knocking on my door last night. I was debating doing the same thing," she confessed.

Roman's smile brightened, and he pulled her back down so she was laying on top of him again.

"So, remember how I told you I had next week off?" Roman asked, and Lucy nodded. "I'm going to be home for that time, and I'll be seeing my parents one of those days, but I was wondering if you'd like to spend some time together?"

"Absolutely" Lucy answered, her features glowing now. "I would love that. I mean, if you're not sick of me by the end of this week."

"Something tells me that's not going to happen," Roman said, rubbing his thumb against the skin of her lower back that was exposed. She felt so soft to his touch.

For a few moments, the two of them just stared at one another with their eyes locked. Both of them were breathing heavily, taking in the emotional conversation. Roman was positive Lucy could hear his heart pounding, and he didn't miss the flush taking over her.

He watched as her eyes fluttered to his lips, her pupils dilating. She looked back up to his eyes and studied them, biting her lip. Taking her cue, Roman reached his hand to stroke her cheek and dragged his thumb softly along her bottom lip. Lucy closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, letting out a contented sigh.

Roman used the arm around Lucy to pull her even closer to him, and leaned his head forward to press his lips against hers, and his hand slid into her hair instinctively. She let out a tiny surprised sound, but didn't hesitate in kissing him back. A groan from deep in Roman's chest escaped as he felt her tongue against the seam of his lips, and he opened his mouth for her to explore. Lucy was kissing him passionately now, definitely taking control, but Roman had no problem with that. Her lips were so warm and soft; it was making him almost dizzy. He slid his hand under the hem of her shirt, exploring the flesh of her back and hips. She was so silky soft everywhere and he couldn't get enough. Roman felt Lucy running her hand under the top of his tank top, her fingers sending sparks against the muscles in his chest.

She moved her lower body so she was straddling his hips now, pressing up against his growing erection. She let out a hum approval, digging her nails slightly into his skin. Reluctantly, she drew back from the kiss and they both took in a huge breath of fresh air. Lucy rested her forehead against Roman's, her deep breaths ghosting over his face. Roman looked up at the beautiful girl above him, and he felt like his whole body was on fire.

Lucy sat up and, with a spark in her eye and not a bit of hesitation, lifted her shirt off over her head. She threw it to the floor next to the bed and looked back at Roman, waiting for a reaction.

Roman took in a sharp breath, his eyes now at half-mast. She looked so picturesque, sitting on top of him in her white lacey bra. He ran his fingers up and down her sides, his gaze smoldering. Lucy reached forward and slid her hand up his shirt, caressing his abs.

"So beautiful…" he murmured, slowly exploring her stomach with his hands, her skin warm and smooth to the touch.

"Quid pro quo, Mister Reigns" she said, cocking her eyebrow and smiling at him expectantly.

Letting out a small laugh, Roman sat up and raised his arms in the air, giving her a big grin and an equally expectant stare.

Lucy shook her head and giggled, then reached forward and grasped the edge of his tank, pulling it up and over his head, throwing it on top of hers on the floor. Lucy ran her eyes up and down his bare torso, a hungry look on her face. She reached out a timid hand and traced the intricate artwork on Roman's chest, while he simply took in the sight before him and enjoyed the feeling of Lucy's hands. Roman closed his eyes and relished the sensations for a moment, letting out a few low noises of approval.

When his eyes opened, they were met with Lucy's boring into him. Not able to resist any longer, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her and turned them over so she was underneath him. He made himself comfortable between her legs and bent down to lay a kiss on the side of her neck.

"Mmm, yeah, right there" she whispered breathlessly. He growled and kissed her sensitive skin with more fervor, loving the taste of her on his tongue. Roman could tell there was going to be a bruise from the way his was attacking her, but from the sounds she was making Lucy wasn't too concerned. He continued lay hot, open mouth kisses along the point where neck met her shoulder. Growing bolder, Roman nipped the flesh with his teeth, which caused a gasp from Lucy before he placed a light kiss over it to soothe the area. She rocked her hips up into his and sunk her nails into his back.

Roman placed small kisses up her neck, along her jawline and found his way back into her mouth. She grabbed ahold of his muscular back and pulled him impossibly closer, meeting his kiss hungrily. Roman thrusts his hips up against hers and slid his hands around her back, finding the clasp to her bra. He drew back from the kiss, looking into her eyes for any sign of hesitation.

"Go for it, Ro" she said, her emerald eyes glowing with anticipation. Roman's heart fluttered at the term of endearment and reached down to give her a simple, sweet kiss as he unhooked her bra and pulled it off, adding it to the growing pile.

Her breasts were absolutely perfect, soft, pale round flesh and pink nipples, hard both from arousal and the sudden burst of air. Roman kissed the space between the two before he took her left nipple in her mouth, teasing the right with his fingers. Lucy let out a moan, arching her back towards him. Roman gave her right breast the same treatment with his mouth, sucking on her nipple and flicking it with his tongue. Lucy continued to mewl and writhe beneath him.

"So" He said, peppering kisses down her stomach between each word, "fucking. Gorgeous." Roman stopped his ministrations for a second and looked up at her, steel eyes melting into green. "I mean it, Lucy. You are the most stunning woman I have ever seen."

Lucy turned pink, a blush going from her cheeks all the way through to her chest.

"Not so bad yourself there, handsome" she said quietly, a gaze full of sincerity on her face. The air between them was thick, and for a moment everything stilled as Roman and Lucy stared at one another.

Roman could feel a spark hanging in the air. A spark that felt not quite like love, but at the same time, not unlike it.

"However," Lucy broke the silence, a lighter tone to her voice. "I think we're uneven again. You have far too many clothes on."

"Technically," he said, looking down at himself and back at her "we _are_ even. We're both topless" he finished, smiling smugly.

"Just take your pants off, smart ass," Lucy said, playfully smacking at his chest.

"So bossy," he said with a grin, standing up off of the bed and sliding his shorts off and tossing them to the side.

Lucy's eyes raked over his body and lingered a bit over Roman's tight grey boxer briefs, doing very little to hide the bulge beneath them. Roman fidgeted for a moment, suddenly feeling self conscious under her scrutiny.

Never breaking eye contact with him, Lucy slowly raised her hips and tugged at her pants, sliding them down. Roman groaned and grabbed them as they reached her knees, pulling them the rest of the way down and tossed them away.

Her white lace panties were sheer and left very little to the imagination. Both of them were breathing heavily now, and Roman got back onto the bed, climbing over her body slowly and claimed her mouth in a searing kiss. Their mouths were more animalistic this time, both tongues battling for dominance. Roman's hand found Lucy's breast again and pinched her nipple between his fingers, causing her moan into his mouth and grab a handful of his impressive erection through his underwear.

"Holy crap," she breathed out shakily, as he moved kiss her neck again and gently thrust into the palm of her hand. He moaned loudly as she moved her hand up and down his length, and his hand travelled from her breasts slowly down her stomach and left thigh right up to the edge of her panties. He ran his fingers over the soft fabric and felt that it was soaking wet. He placed a final gentle kiss on her collarbone and lifted his head so he could look her in the eye.

"God, you're so wet," he said in a husky tone as he slipped a finger inside and ran it up and down her folds, groaning at the feeling, "is that all for me, baby?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded, pushing her hips up in a silent plea for more, stroking his still covered cock faster as she did so. Happy to grant her wish, Roman ran his finger up and down her a few more times before finding her sensitive nub and brushing his thumb across it.

"Oh my god, Roman" Lucy cried out and threw her head back, and did she ever look beautiful falling apart for him. His confidence growing, Roman continued his assault on her clit and brought his other hand down to place a finger inside her warm channel. She felt so tight and warm around his finger, Roman thought he might come just at that.

"Fuck, you're so good at that," she panted, abandoning her stroke to grip frantically at the sheets beneath them. Roman paid no attention to the twitch his cock gave, his only goal in this moment to bring her to release. He added a second finger and thrust them both in and out repeatedly, not relenting on her clit. "I'm close, I'm so close, I'm going to come baby," she said erratically, as he sped up his thumb and his fingers began to thrust deeper and harder.

"Let go for me, sweetheart. Let me hear those beautiful sounds," he said, his eyes never leaving her face for fear of missing the moment. His words must have pushed her over the edge because suddenly her walls were tightening around him and his hands were flooded.

"Roman! YES! Oh, god, Roman!" she screamed through her climax, clearly unaware or uncaring of the people in the room heard her or not. After she came down, she opened her eyes and stared into Roman's.

He slowly lifted his hands and licked them clean, his eyes rolling at the sweet taste of her. She grabbed at his head and brought him up to her for a sensual kiss. Their kisses were softer and sweeter this time, and Roman felt her hands all over his stomach and back, exploring every inch of him.

As they continued to make out for a few minutes, Roman felt Lucy's hand go into his underwear and grab his rock hard member. He moaned at the contact and Lucy started to stroke him fervently. He bucked and groaned, their kisses turned sloppy, and Roman knew he wasn't going to last long. She started to stroke him faster, breaking away from their lip lock to kiss along his chest and shoulders.

"Lucy, baby, oh my-" his words were fragmented, his brain getting cloudy, "just like that. Fuck! Oh my god, yes." Lucy stroked him faster and twisted her wrist around his head. She kissed her way up to his hear and licked around the shell.

"Come for me, Superman" she whispered, her breath hot on his ear and neck. The stimulation was all too much for him and Roman came with a roar, his hot come shooting out in big spurts as she stroked him through his release. For a second his vision turned white.

When the aftershocks wore off, he bent down and gave Lucy a peck on the nose before rolling onto the bed next to her. The two of them stayed that way for a few minutes, catching their breath and basking in the euphoria. Roman finally got up and went into the bathroom to clean himself off. He decided to leave his now sticky briefs on the pile of clothes and just pull his shorts on. He grabbed Lucy's pants and tank and handed them to her.

"Thanks" she smiled and slipped the tank over head. She too decided to remove her soaked panties and slip her pants on, causing Roman to give a small groan at the sight. "Easy tiger," she laughed, causing him to blush and laugh as well, "so…ice cream?"

"Yeah!" he nodded, enthusiastically. As she got up to go to the refrigerator, Roman caught her hand and pulled her into him. "That was absolutely amazing," he said, his tone genuine. He smoothed her hair away from her face and got lost in her eyes for the millionth time that night.

 _I am falling so hard for you._

"It really was incredible. Just like you" she said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out one of the small containers.

"Ooh, chocolate caramel swirl. My favorite," Lucy grinned and opened the lid, grabbing two spoons off of the counter. "Sound good?"

"Perfect," Roman replied dreamily, talking about much more than the dessert.

After the two had finished eating, Roman crawled into bed with Lucy and gathered her up into his arms. He flipped the light off and the two talked for a while, until all Roman heard from Lucy was her gentle breathing. Smiling to himself, he drew the covers up over both them and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. After a few moments, Roman drifted off to a warm, blissful sleep, completely wrapped around Lucy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story from the last chapter. Now, at long last...**

The next morning, Roman woke up just as warm and blissful as he had fallen asleep. Lucy was still sleeping, her head on his chest and her hair splayed across his arm and shoulder. She had one leg thrown over Roman's, an arm draped across his midsection, and looked so wonderfully peaceful. Roman took a moment to appreciate the sight before him until he couldn't resist. He bent his neck slightly and placed a gentle kiss on Lucy's forehead, trying his hardest not to wake her. He took in the scent of lavender in her hair; a smell he realized was quickly becoming familiar. Roman felt a bit of warmth spread through his chest as he continued to look at the girl before him, a sensation that felt like…home.

Roman rested his head back on his pillow and thought about the conversation he and Lucy had before they fell asleep the night before.

" _So," Roman said, reaching over and placing the now empty ice cream container on the nightstand, "I think we're uneven again." He shifted to lie on his side and faced Lucy, who was lying on her side and wearing a curious expression. Her eyes drifted down to his naked chest, then to her own cloth covered one, and back to his eyes, slightly taken aback._

" _No, I didn't mean our clothes" he chuckled, realizing what she must have been thinking, "although, if you want…" Roman trailed off jokingly, fingering the strap of her tank for emphasis._

" _Why mister Reigns, I thought you were a gentleman," she chided, shaking her head dramatically and wagging her finger at him._

 _Roman captured the hand that was scolding him and brought it to his lips, closing his eyes to place a gentle kiss on her fingers. He heard Lucy laugh softly, and when he opened his eyes he was pleased to see a faint blush on her cheeks_

" _I am" Roman stated matter-of-factly, his smile only the tiniest bit smug. He lowered both of their hands to his chest, holding them there and stroking his thumb gently across the back of Lucy's hand._

" _So you keep proving to me" she replied, making no attempt to remove herself from Roman's grip. "Alright, you were saying. We're uneven somehow?"_

" _Mhmm," Roman nodded, "I spent a whole night talking your ear off about me, but I'm still pretty in the dark about you, darlin'. And as much fun as we've been having tonight, I do believe I was promised a chance to get to know more."_

" _I did say that, didn't I?" Lucy said, scooting closer to Roman. She looked contemplative for a few seconds, and started to fidget around a bit, tapping the fingers that weren't entwined with Roman's against her hip. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it quickly, she met Roman's eyes and let a small grin come over her face. "Okay, what would you like to know? Anything in particular?"_

" _Everything. I want to know about your dreams. Childhood pets. What you had for dinner last night. If you want to tell me, I'm all ears," Roman answered quickly, his face lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning._

" _That last one's easy. Pizza. You were there," Lucy teased, kicking Roman's shin gently._

" _I was testing you. 'A' plus," Roman said, his tongue poking out between his teeth._

" _Thank you, Professor. Hmm, okay. Where to start…" Lucy furrowed her brow in concentration, pursing her lips and quirking them from side to side._

" _How about your last name?" Roman said._

" _Beckan," Lucy answered, "And my middle name is Olivia. Lucy Olivia Beckan," she finished._

" _Lucy Olivia…" Roman mused,_ " _pretty."_

" _Thank you," Lucy replied, and Roman saw a tension he hadn't noticed before physically leave Lucy's shoulders. Suddenly, she sat up and rested her back against the headboard and looked at him properly._

" _Okay, Reigns, you want the real stuff?" she asked, her face determined and, Roman noticed, a tiny bit nervous. She reached her hand up and tucked a curl behind her ear, then wrapped the ends of her hair around her index finger._

" _Absolutely," he said, moving to sit up next to her. "Come on, anything you got. I promise, I don't scare easy," Roman maintained eye contact with her, hoping Lucy would see that he genuinely meant it. He needed her to trust him, to know that he wouldn't judge her, no matter what she said._

" _Well, when I was five years old, I wanted to be a dancer…"_

And so the night had continued from there. Roman heard all about Lucy's dog, a sheltie named Skipper, and that she was an only child. He found out that she had dyed her hair every shade from blonde to burgundy in high school, but it was finally back to its natural hue. Lucy had told him all about how she had become a wrestling fan because of one of her roommate's boyfriends, and that her favorite television show was _The Office._ She gushed on and on about her desires to travel the world, even though she had never ventured out of the state of Florida.

Roman's favorite part, however, was when he learned that Lucy went through a laundry list of possible careers before ending up as a journalist. She had wanted to be a ballerina as a child, then somewhere around middle school had found herself debating between singer and lawyer. Then it was Broadway. After that it was party planner. When Roman had asked her about how, out of all of those things, had she ended up writing for a magazine, Lucy's face lit up brighter than he had seen it anytime in the admittedly short time he had known her.

" _I never really realized I wanted to write," Lucy began, her eyes sparkling "because I didn't…I didn't know I was doing anything unusual. It sounds crazy, but it was as natural as breathing to me. Have you ever felt that way about something? I don't know how to explain it, but…" Lucy paused, leaning her head back against the headboard and closing her eyes. After a moment or two, she opened them back up and took a deep breath, then released it slowly with a smile, "Putting thoughts into words and putting those words on paper was so instinctual that it never entered my mind as a skill or trade. When people brought it up, they made it sound like the most obvious thing in the world. For me, thinking about writing as anything more than a reflex was like that David Foster Wallace quote, the one about the fish that didn't know what water was. Once I realized my passion, my view of my little world and what I was doing was never the same."_

Lucy had continued from there, telling Roman all about writing articles for her college newspaper, and agreeing to email them to him after some gentle prodding. Roman had already gone online earlier that day and subscribed to _Living the Local Life,_ much to Lucy's surprise.

While Roman was recalling every detail about Lucy- Lucy _Olivia -_ he hadn't even noticed that the woman in question had woken up in his arms and was now staring up at him curiously.

"You know, I can practically feel your brain thinking up there," Lucy said, her voice throaty from being asleep.

"Hmm, good morning to you, beautiful," Roman smiled, tipping his face down to kiss her lightly, morning breath be damned. When they separated, Roman really looked at Lucy, her messy hair resting against his arm and chest, her sleepy eyes and lazy grin fixed on him, and he couldn't shake the feeling that this felt right. His brain told him that, logically, waking up to someone you just met a few days ago should be at least a little awkward. But it just wasn't.

"Do you have time for breakfast before you go to fight off all the bad guys?" Lucy asked, rolling off of Roman and onto her stomach, stretching her arms, and let out a contented sounding yawn.

Roman sat up, reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone to check the time, and saw that he had two unread messages. The first was from Seth.

 **Hey dude, guess you're still with Lucy. Just wanted to remind**

 **you that it's your turn to drive tomorrow, but it's only an hour**

 **or so away. Have fun! And remember, no glove, no love!**

Roman rolled his eyes and half smiled, tapping his screen and deleting the message as soon as he finished reading. He clicked on Dean's message to open it.

 **I am SO proud of you right now. From Samoan monk to**

 **Walk of Shame in 48 hrs. Nice! All kidding aside though, Seth**

 **And I talked and if you screw this up we might choose**

 **Lucy over you. See ya in the morning. ;-)**

Roman laughed out loud. He couldn't blame his brothers for their quick attachment to Lucy- who was he to judge on that front, anyway? He settled back into the bed and held the screen in front of Lucy's face, gesturing for her to read the message.

"Ha! That's amazing," she giggled, then swiftly reached over Roman to grab her own phone, rested back on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. She took Roman's phone as well and closed out of his messages. His curiosity spiked, Roman leaned over her shoulder to see what she was doing and saw that she was in his contacts.

"Hey there, nosey, what are you looking for?" Roman asked, his tone light, before placing a tiny kiss on her shoulder.

"Dean's number, so I can text it to myself from your phone," she said, her eyes focused on the screens in front of her.

"Oh, is that all?" he asked, voice full of amusement. He knew Dean wouldn't do or say anything _too_ embarrassing…probably.

"Nope," she grinned slyly without looking up, "I need Seth's too."

"Anybody else? Should I just forward you the roster phone list?" he teased, relaxing next to her flat on his stomach, folding his arms and laying his head on its side to look at her.

"Am I sensing a little a jealousy over there, big man?" Lucy asked, shifting her gaze to him with a self-satisfied look on her features.

"Nope. My contacts are your contacts, no worries here. Want my mom's number? My brother? My little niece? She's seven and has a nicer iPhone than me" he finished with a chuckle, reaching his foot over and running it up and down the bottom of her pant leg.

"I think I'll stick with the guys, for now." Lucy finished her task, sliding Roman's phone across the mattress back to him and looking up from her own to meet his eyes. "So, pancakes?"

"Pancakes. And coffee" Roman affirmed, giving a sharp nod, "but we should probably shower first. While I'm pretty sure you could never smell bad if you tried, I feel a little gross."

"Have I mentioned how ridiculously sweet you are yet?" Lucy asked, reaching forward to caress his beard, a fondness in her eyes that Roman was positive was mirrored in his own. Roman felt his heartbeat to start pick up and for some reason he couldn't find the words to speak, so he just shook his head and let his mouth curve into a smile.

"Don't worry, I won't blow your cover with the WWE universe," she continued, letting her fingers move up and down his stubbly cheeks. "It'll be our little secret."

"Thank you, Ms. Lane" he answered, finally regaining his voice. He leaned the side of his face into her touch, nuzzling her hand with his scratchy chin.

"Ms. Lane?" Lucy asked, an amused and bewildered grin coming over her.

"Well, if I'm Superman…" Roman trailed off, raising his eyebrows a bit and beaming a little bigger.

"Ah, Lois Lane," Lucy said, grinning and nodding her understanding, "but wait, she never knew Clark was Superman until, like, way down the line."

"I never really bought into that," Roman said, "I mean, come on, she was an investigative reporter for crying out loud. No way a pair of glasses and a missing cape disguised his identity from a girl that smart. She definitely knew."

"Huh. I didn't realize I was dating such a nerd," Lucy remarked, tapping his nose with the tip of her finger, giving him a teasing smile.

Roman's heart swelled. Dating _._ They were _dating._ Trying not to let her see how giddy she had just made him, Roman cleared his throat and gave Lucy a mocking glance.

"Yeah, yeah. Like you've got room to talk Miss 'I've been reading Shakespeare since I was nine.' Talk about nerdy," he said, dramatically rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Fine, we're both dorks," Lucy acquiesced. "I guess that's a good thing, if I'm to be your Lois."

"And I, your Clark Kent," Roman nodded, returning the gesture of tapping her nose.

"Alright," he said, scooting backwards off of the bed and standing up, "how about I hop over to my room to shower and grab some fresh clothes, so you can wash up here, and I'll meet you in the hall in twenty minutes?" He held his hand out to Lucy and pulled her up to her feet.

"Twenty minutes?" Lucy asked skeptically, reaching up to grab a handful of Roman's hair, "No way this gets clean that fast."

"You'd be amazed at how quick you learn to shower travelling around and living out of locker rooms," Roman said, "and I wasn't planning on washing my hair, anyway, just cleaning up a bit."

"Well, you'll have to teach me how you do that so fast sometime. Alright, twenty minutes" Lucy answered, as she continued playing with Roman's velvety locks.

Roman bent at the waist and pressed a sweet kiss to Lucy's lips, causing her to tighten her hold every so slightly on his hair and place her other hand against his impressive chest. His hands were magnetically drawn around her waist as she leaned in and deepened the kiss, the soft trails of her hand setting his skin ablaze. As the intensity started to build, however, Lucy softly drew back and pushed lightly at Roman's abdomen, letting out a small giggle at his whine of protest.

"You better get over there now before I drag you into the shower with me and we never leave this room," she said, dropping her hand from his hair. Roman let out an exaggerated sigh, but he was still smiling.

"Okay, I'm going. But make it fifteen minutes now," Roman said, gesturing to Lucy's head. "No hair. It looks gorgeous just like this." Lucy made a face and slid a hand through her tendrils, but nodded her assent.

Not wanting to tempt her, or himself, again, Roman placed a quick peck on her cheek and left Lucy to her shower.

* * *

"Hey, there he is! Have a fun night last night?" Seth questioned enthusiastically, as Roman walked out of their bathroom wearing a towel and over to the dresser beneath the television. His hair was twisted into a neat bun at the nape of his neck and was bone dry, as promised.

"I did, in fact. How about you two, do anything exciting?" he replied distractedly, rooting through the drawers until he found a pair of faded blue jeans and a light grey t shirt.

"Yes we did, but stop deflecting," Seth replied, before taking a long swig out of his water bottle. He was covered in semi-dried sweat and wearing only a pair of clinging shorts, obviously just back from an early morning CrossFit session. "What did you guys do? What did you talk about? Unless, of course, there wasn't any talking…"

"Roman, just answer him so he'll shut up" Dean grunted from the bed, still half asleep and clearly not pleased about being woken up by his teammates. He rolled over to glare at the two of them and sat up, marks from the pillows on his face and his hair sticking up in every direction.

"Well?" Dean continued, gesturing for Roman to start talking.

Roman cleared his throat and started to get dressed, not meeting either of their eyes. But as hard as he was trying, Roman couldn't stop a grin from covering his face.

"We ate dinner and watched a movie-"

"Which one?" interrupted Seth.

" _Clue._ Have you seen it?" Roman answered.

"Nope. Any good?" Seth asked.

"Really? Even I've seen it. It's pretty funny" Dean interjected hoarsely, still acting annoyed but clearly interested in the conversation.

"Yeah, it was great" Roman agreed, sitting on the bed opposite of Dean and bending down to tie his sneaker, "Lucy says it's her favorite."

"I knew I liked her" Dean grinned.

"Yeah, I know, I got your text" Roman said, scowling playfully at him, "Now, are you two going to let me tell you about my night, or are you going to keep interrupting? Because I have a breakfast date to get to."

"Alright, alright, go on" Seth said, making a waving motion with his hand. Dean nodded silently.

"So after the film, we ate ice cream and talked for a long time about Lucy and her childhood, her dreams. Guys, she's amazing…" Roman felt himself smiling a huge, goofy grin now, but he didn't care.

Seth and Dean shared a look, but it wasn't as mocking as Roman was expecting. Roman couldn't make out what the two of them were thinking, but it seemed to be positive so he figured he'd let it slide for now. Realizing he was probably out of time, Roman stood up and gathered up his wallet, room key and phone.

"Wait," Seth said, "so that's it? Nothing else happened? Just watching movie, talking, and sleeping? Interesting…"

"Well…I mean, we-um- we didn't…we sort of-" Roman stammered, his face turning red and the pattern of the hotel carpet becoming fascinating to him.

"Seth, what I think big brother is trying to say is 'please stop prying into my sex life. I will not go into detail about what happened, but when we bone I'll let you know,'" Dean said, with only a hint of teasing, "Right, Ro?"

Roman's color deepened, but he grinned just the same. Leave it to Dean to be supportive, helpful, and crass all in one sentence.

"That was pretty much the sentiment, yeah," Roman said; over his embarrassment enough to flash Dean a thankful smile. Just as he was about to excuse himself, there was a knock at the door, causing all three men to look at it.

"Probably housekeeping" Dean muttered, tossing the sheets off of his lap and bounding out of bed, walking over to open the door. Instead of a maid, however, was Lucy standing there, a bright smile on her face.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty" she greeted Dean, who clearly had forgotten he was still in just his tank and boxers from being asleep. He looked down at himself, shrugged, and then looked back up at Lucy.

"Mornin', Lucy" he grinned, pulling her in for a quick hug and shutting the door behind them, "You coming to steal our boy?"

"He did promise me pancakes," Lucy answered, opening her arms to hug Seth as well, "Do you guys want to join us? I was thinking of going to the little diner just across the street."

"Coffee does sound good," Dean answered with a yawn, scrubbing his hand down his face.

"I could go for some serious carbs right now. As long as that's cool with you?" Seth asked, turning his attention toward Roman.

"Of course," Roman nodded, smiling affectionately at Lucy and his brothers. He pointed at Seth and Dean in turn, "but hurry up and get dressed. I'm starved, and I owe this pretty lady some breakfast."

Lucy smiled at Roman and sat next to him on the vacant bed to wait for Dean and Seth to change.

"Okay, give us five minutes" Dean said, grabbing his duffel and racing to the bathroom, which caused Seth to squawk in protest and follow after him, muttering something about "smelling worse after a work out than sleeping in like a bum."

Roman and Lucy looked at each other and immediately burst out laughing.

* * *

The foursome chatted amiably over breakfast, and the subject turned to the next coming week.

"So you two are planning on cramming in as much together time as possible before we leave for Europe?" Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Seth elbowed him in the ribs, but laughed just the same. Then Dean's expression changed from mocking to thoughtful, "Hey, you should come with us."

Roman and Lucy looked at each other, neither one really clear about what Dean had was suggesting.

"You mean to Vegas, with you two, next week? That's sweet but, I was kind of hoping- well, we were, I think-" Roman answered, looking at Lucy for help and confirmation. She nodded and chewed her lip, obviously not wanting to disappoint Dean or Seth. Just as she was about to reply, Dean seemed to get what they were saying.

"What? No," Dean said, shaking his head impatiently, waving off his brother's confusion. "I meant Lucy. You should come with us on the European tour. I bet you could even write some article about it for your magazine."

Roman perked up at the idea. Even though he continuously felt sappy for growing such a quick attachment, he was dreading leaving Lucy for two weeks. He was just getting to know her, and secretly he worried that going away for that long would kill their momentum.

"Oh, um, I don't know if they'll let me" Lucy answered quickly, taking a bite of her toast and jam. After she swallowed, she took a huge sip of her coffee, all the while shifting around in the booth.

"It's worth a shot to ask, right?" Roman said as his smile faded, her less than enthusiastic reaction not going unnoticed, "I bet we could cross a few things off of that bucket list.

"Yeah, I guess," she shrugged noncommittally, not meeting any of their eyes, "I mean the magazine, it's about local living, so I doubt it. And I've just been gone for this week. But um, yeah. I'll see about asking."

"Well, let us know and we'll talk to Hunter," Seth said slowly, giving Roman a questioning look across the booth. Roman frowned back at him and glanced over at Lucy, who seemed to be engrossed in her coffee cup.

After a minute or two of silence, Dean perked up.

"You guys got anything planned for this evening?" he asked.

Roman huffed out a small breath, grateful for the change in conversation.

"I'm reviewing a restaurant this afternoon", Lucy said, finally looking up at them, though to Roman she still seemed uncomfortable, "and then I'm meeting some friends later on tonight. You guys have Smackdown, right?"

"Yeah," Roman answered with a nod, "any chance you'll be free after?"

Lucy seemed to contemplate his question for a few long seconds, before finally smiling and nodding.

"I think I can make time for you, Clark" she said, her grin now returning to its full beam.

Relaxing somewhat, Roman grinned back at her and to his brothers, both of who were eyeing him carefully, but smiling politely nonetheless.

After a few minutes, the four of them settled back into gentle conversation. While Roman couldn't shake the feeling that something about Lucy and him was off, he would just have to wait and see what the evening held.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone to favorited and commented on this last chapter!**

Lucy swirled the the ice around in her glass of iced tea and jotted down a few notes. Restaurant reviews were pretty much a standard for her at this point and while they weren't her favorite thing to do, they came with a paid meal by the magazine and were pretty easy. She politely thanked the server who placed a basket of fresh bread and shallow dish of olive oil in front of her. She ripped off a piece and dipped it in the oil before popping in her mouth and letting her mind drift.

Roman.

Man, was she ever crazy about Roman. And it was terrifying her.

Every second of the day she was thinking about him, wondering what he was doing or if he was thinking about her. She thought about the way his eyes lit up when he smiled and his deep, rumbling voice. The feelings of his lips on her neck while she threaded his hair in her fingers. The way he was completely attentive whenever she spoke. The incredible size of his-

"Now, what is a beautiful girl like you doing eating lunch all by your lonesome?" a voice behind Lucy said. She turned around and broke into a smile when she saw Dean entering the otherwise deserted dining room.

"Hey, Dean!" she said brightly, "What are you doing here?"

"Roman went to the gym and Seth's at the tanning salon," Dean answered as he approached the table and took the seat across from Lucy, "and this place sounded pretty good when you were talking about it earlier. Figured I'd swing by and see if you'd like some company."

"I would love it," Lucy said, giving him a genuine smile. "So Seth did CrossFit this morning and Roman's at the gym now, when do you work out? Or do you just naturally look like that?"

"Oh yeah, I just roll out of bed and bam! Perfection." Dean answered with a silly smirk on his face, making Lucy chuckle. "No, I got my exercise in last night."

"Late night gym session after closing down the bars?" Lucy asked, as she cocked her eyebrow.

"Something like that," Dean answered, dropping his gaze to the menu the waiter had quickly placed in front of him upon arrival, "This bacon mushroom cheeseburger thing sounds killer."

Lucy noticed something flicker over Dean's face before he abruptly changed the subject to food, but figured she'd let it go in favor of picking out an entree herself. It was lucky Dean decided to eat with her so she'd have more than just her own opinion to draw from, and a larger sampling of the menu.

A few moments later the waiter arrived and took their order before leaving Dean and Lucy in a companionable silence.

"Have you given any more thought to the whole Europe thing?" Dean asked her while making cautious eye contact, his tone casual.

Oh.

So that's why he was here.

Lucy sighed and bit into another piece of bread, refusing to meet Dean's eyes. She could feel him staring at her, intent on an answer.

"I don't know, I really don't think it's a great idea. I'd need a to get a passport and a dog sitter, and then where would I stay over there? It's not-"

"Lucy." Dean interrupted her babbling with a firm tone. He gave her a solemn, pleading look.

"I don't know exactly what you're trying to cover up here, and that's fine, it's probably none of my business. But please don't try to bullshit me, I know when I'm being lied to. Keep your secrets if you want to, but answer me one question."

Lucy nodded, her palms sweating and stomach in knots.

"Are you about to break my brother's heart?" Dean asked, his eyes pained.

Lucy could swear her pulse stopped for a moment. _Break his heart?_ She had only known him a few days, there was no way he had any feelings that deep for her already.

Except that he did. And so did she. They had talked about that the night before. They had a connection far more than a superficial fling and they both knew it.

And then there were Dean and Seth. Roman's brothers who opened up their little circle to her without so much as a second thought the moment she entered their lives. Who had already called her family. Who, she noted as she spared a glance at Dean -tapping his fingers impatiently on the table cloth and waited for her answer- were taking time out of their insane schedule to play mediator for their relationship.

Okay, yeah. She owes Dean an explanation.

"I'm scared, Dean," she finally said, "He's waited so long to find someone to be with and take the trouble to make time for. It...it's a lot to live up to. I'm falling so hard for him," she continued, noticing his small smile at those words from her, "but what if I'm not who he thinks I am? He's still getting to know me. What happens when we go on this trip and the novelty wears off once he really, really knows who I am?" Lucy finished, staring holes into her notepad to avoid looking at Dean.

Before he could respond, the server appeared to drop off their food and top off the drinks. Momentarily shifted back into business mode, Lucy took a few bites of everything on the plate and wrote a few notes. She swallowed and set down her pen, finally daring to look Dean in the eye.

He had been watching her with a strange look on his face. It was a mixture of understanding, empathy and, if she wasn't mistaken, a tiny bit of...amusement? Once he saw she was ready to talk again, he took a sip from his drink and swallowed the handful of french fries he had shoveled into his mouth.

"I get where you're coming from, I really do," he said, "Can I give you some advice?"

"Of course," she answered immediately, "you know him better than I do."

"There are only two people in the world whose judgment I trust, and one of them is Roman," he began, "Roman, he just...he gets people. I don't know how the hell he does it, but he does. Have you ever seen any of the interviews we did when we first started on the main roster?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Really? You're dating a dude that's all over the internet and you haven't completely stalked YouTube by now? Even I would do that. Weird," he replied and took a huge bite of his gigantic burger, "I was right, this thing is amazing."

"Um, I think you were maybe trying to make a point?" Lucy reminded him with a laugh, before taking a bite of her own lunch.

"Right, sorry," he grinned sheepishly and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "If you watch any of those videos, whenever somebody asked us how we work so well together, Roman said the same thing every time: that we skipped over the friend stage and went straight to becoming brothers. Now, you tell him what I'm about to say and I will kill you," Dean pointed his fork at Lucy.

She smiled before putting a finger to her lips and drew an "x" over her heart with her index finger. Satisfied with that agreement, Dean continued.

"Sitting in those interviews, I thought he could not be more full of crap. Sure, I always thought, we're brothers _now._ But as soon as we were told to team up? All I knew about them was that they were great wrestlers and wanted the same things I did, and we would make it work because we had to. But Roman? He just knew. He always told Seth and I how amazing and talented we were, especially when we were doubting ourselves. He loved us like his own blood from the start and has never stopped. And when he loves, let me tell you, he loves with everything he has. I've seen him around his family, and I know Seth and I are a pain in his ass more often than not, and he has never once let anything tear him away from someone he cares about."

Lucy considered Dean's words for a minute, letting herself process them. So many feelings were swirling around in her head, and one thing Dean had said struck her hard.

"Do you-" she started and stopped, afraid to even speak the words, "You-you think he loves me?"

"I think…" Dean trailed off, clearly choosing his words very carefully, "that however he feels about you, even if it isn't love just yet, it's far from being casual. And I think you know that. He doesn't really do things halfway."

"You know, you're awfully insightful for a man who plays a crazy person," Lucy said, giving him a grateful look.

"I have my moments," he answered with shrug, "somebody's gotta look out for Ro, you know?" He picked up his burger and continued eating.

"And it seems like you're looking after me too," Lucy said, a hopeful edge in her voice.

Dean swallowed and gave her a soft smile.

"I wasn't kidding that first night you came over. You're a part of us now, and like I said, I trust Roman's gut. He thinks you're pretty special and from I've seen, he's right. If I can help it, I am not going to let you crazy kids make life any harder on yourselves just because you're nervous or whatever. You make each other happy," he said with a sincere look.

"Thanks, Dean. You coming here and saying all that, it really means a lot. You have no idea," Lucy said, her breathing and pulse finally back to normal.

Dean reached across the table and held out his fist, causing Lucy to let out a small laugh before she bumped it with her own.

"Now, enough with all the feelings stuff," Dean said, stealing an onion ring from Lucy's plate, "let's finish eating all this so we can order dessert."

After lunch was over, Dean and Lucy walked back to the hotel.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you one thing. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I had a hunch about something," Dean said.

"Shoot," Lucy answered, her interest piqued.

"Are you really just hanging out with some friends tonight? You got all shifty eyed when you said that at breakfast," he said.

"Well, yes and no," Lucy answered with a coy grin, "I am meeting up with a friend of mine, but we're not just hanging out. She's friends with a guy at the arena and scored us some ringside seats for Smackdown tonight. I thought I'd go with her and surprise Roman."

"Awww, isn't that cute." Dean teased, dramatically fluttering his eyelashes at her.

"Oh, shut up," she said, giving him a playful shove, "what did you think, I was cheating on Roman or something?"

"Nah, nothing like that, I just knew you were full of it," Dean answered, his dimple poking out due to his cocky grin, "remember, I'm insightful."

"I'm going to regret saying that, aren't I?" Lucy asked, shaking her head.

"Most likely," he said.

* * *

After the show that evening, Lucy was waiting inside the Shield's dressing room. The show had been amazing, and she noticed Roman had almost broken character when he saw her standing in the second row. She was holding up a "Roman Empire" sign she and her friend Erica had made out of bright blue poster board and black, glittery letters. The guys had invited Erica backstage, too, but she declined in favor of relieving her babysitter. So Lucy sat and waited for them to come back from the shower, watching whatever show followed the broadcast on the monitor.

Lucy hears the door open and smiles when she sees Roman coming in, clad in just a pair of dark blue sweatpants and toweling off his hair. Her eyes follow as a few drops of water trickle down his bare chest and disappear beneath his waistband. She takes in a shallow breath and bites her lip before looking up to meet his eyes, where Roman is looking back at her with his mouth curved into a half smirk, the smallest hint of a blush on his face.

"See something you like?" he asked, walking over to the couch Lucy was sitting on, a little extra swagger in his hips.

"What? Me? No, definitely not," Lucy answered, putting on her best innocent face, widening her eyes for dramatic effect.

"It's nice to see you too, gorgeous," Roman said, hanging up his damp towel and sitting down next to her, bowing his head to kiss her.

Lucy smiled against his lips before kissing him back, her hand moving to stroke the warm skin of his pec. She felt the muscle twitch beneath her fingers and his hand cup her face as he opened his mouth, deepening the kiss.

Lucy's heart was beating wildly, and she felt moisture starting to build between her thighs as she returned his enthusiasm and let out a tiny groan. She wanted to be with him. She wanted him to take her and ravish her right here on the floor on the locker room, never mind who might walk in. But something in the back of her mind was telling her _not yet, don't rush this_. As her resolve was starting to waver, Roman's kisses became gentler until he pulled away. He rested his forehead against hers, his hand still holding her just under her chin. For a moment the two simply listened to each other's breathing, Lucy's heartbeat pounding in her ears.

"Thank you for coming tonight, it really meant a lot to me," Roman said, his voice just barely above a whisper, "I didn't think it'd be a big deal, really, but you have no idea how excited I was to catch your eye in the crowd."

"You were amazing out there tonight, baby," Lucy answered, feeling a squeeze in her chest, "I loved being able to see you wrestle in person. You give off this intense vibe. There's so much aggression and confidence, it's completely different from who you are around me."

"Well, I may or may not have been showing off a little bit. Oh, wait," he said, pulling his head back to look her in the eye, "are you saying it turned you on?" Roman asked, his voice an octave lower and his eyes dark, "You like big, bad Reigns, kicking ass and taking names?"

"Yeah, me and every other woman in that arena tonight," Lucy answered with a giggle, squirming underneath the heated look Roman was giving her, "But I think I like caring and dorky Roman better. Though I wouldn't turn down a night with Mr. Shield Enforcer."

"Oh you wouldn't, huh?" Roman, his eyes full of mischief, "And what would that look like, hmm?"

"Well, I don't know exactly," Lucy said, suddenly feeling bold. She threw her leg over his thighs and settled into his lap, one hand on each of his impressive shoulders, "Maybe me and you, fresh from the ring, all sweaty riot gear and post match adrenaline. Could be a fun night."

Roman gave her hungry stare and let out a little moan, his mouth split into the cockiest grin.

"I think we might be able to arrange that sometime," he said, encircling her waist with his hands, pulling down so she was fully seated in his lap.

Lucy could feel his growing erection poking at her through his thin shorts, even through her jeans. She smiled to herself, glad to see he was just as excited about this idea as she was. Lucy bent down to claim his lips again, grinding down over his hardened bulge. Roman's hands gripped her waist tighter, and his teeth nipped at her bottom lip.

"Whoa! Sorry, you two," Seth said from the doorway, holding his arm out to prevent Dean from following him any further inside.

Both Lucy and Roman jumped apart, then each let out a chuckle. Shaking his head, Roman pulled Lucy off of his lap and draped his arm around her shoulder, tucking her into his side.

"Don't worry about it guys, come on in," Roman said with an exaggerated sigh, "not like we're having a romantic moment or anything."

Lucy slapped Roman playfully on chest, her cheeks burning from the public display.

"The smelly locker room of a hockey stadium, now there's an aphrodisiac," Seth said as he made his way in with a smirk, "remind me not to come to you for dating advice. Hey, ow!" He yelped as Roman kicked him lightly in the shin.

Dean and Lucy met each other's eyes, simultaneously bursting into laughter. Both Dean and Roman looked between them, amused expressions on their faces.

"Oh, look at this, one secret lunch for you two and now you've got private jokes and everything," Roman said, his expression conveying he didn't mind in the slightest.

"Careful babe, I don't think green is quite your color" Lucy joked, resting her head against his shoulder, "besides, you get me all to yourself tonight. What would you like to do?"

"There's a park next to a lake downtown, would you like to go? It's nighttime and a weekday, so it shouldn't be full of too many people. We could grab some coffee or something while we're down there," Roman suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Lucy said, standing up off the couch, "are you ready to go now?"

"Sure, let me just throw on the rest of my clothes and we'll head out."

* * *

Lucy and Roman walked hand in hand through the park, each sipping a milkshake from a styrofoam cup, foregoing the coffee in favor of something that wouldn't keep them up all night.

As they walked the winding path against the shimmering lake, Roman gestured the hand holding his dessert towards a red and black structure up ahead of them that looked a bit out of place among the rest of the typical florida architecture.

"Let's go check that out. It looks like it's from China or something," he said excitedly, looking down at Lucy.

"I actually know all about that," she answered, meeting his gaze, "The friend I was with tonight, she writes for this branch of the magazine. That's how I know her, and last year she wrote a piece on it. It's called the Chinese Ting Pagoda, and was a gift from China to beautify the city in 1985."

"Look at you, a walking encyclopedia," Roman beamed at her and took another sip from his milkshake as the pair approached the small building.

"Only about Tampa and Orlando, mostly. Take me out of here and I'm lost," Lucy answered, following Roman up onto the landing. The structure inside was small base with a few benches hidden from the outside by low walls, surrounded by thin columns that led up to the ornate roof, which was tiered and curved into several points that wrapped around. Roman guided Lucy over to one of the benches that faced the water and sat down, letting go of her hand and slid his arm around her shoulders.

Lucy snuggled happily into his side, and brought up her milkshake to his lips. A cool breeze blew through the open air space and she shivered, pressing even further into Roman's warm torso.

"Are you cold?" Roman asked, placing his cup on the ledge.

"A little," she admitted, looking up at him.

"Here, take this," he said as he unzipped the grey hoodie he was wearing, shrugging out of it.

"Oh, no, it's not that bad," she said, trying to stop him from removing it.

"Would you let me be a gentleman, already?" He laughed, draping the cloth over her shoulders.

Lucy giggled and almost handed it back, but it was warm from being worn and felt so good against her cold skin that she couldn't resist. She slipped her arms into the sleeves and zipped it up, rolling the far too long cuffs up her wrists. Letting out a contented sigh, she leaned back against Roman, now just in his shirt, his arm moving back around her. She smiled softly as they continued to stare at the lake, noticing a few swans were swimming around.

"You know, if you come with me on tour we could see all sorts of things like this," Roman said, breaking the comfortable silence that had come over them.

Lucy's body tensed and she slowly sat up to find Roman looking at her with a serious expression on his face, his eyes hopeful.

"Roman, I- It's not that I don't want to go, I just don't know-" Lucy stammered, trying to formulate a good reason about why she shouldn't go. As she opened her mouth to continue, Roman beat her to the punch.

"I get why you might be hesitant," he said, taking her free hand in his own on her lap, "it was just kind of dropped on you this morning. We're still getting started and taking a trip to another country is a big step with a guy you haven't known that long."

Lucy just nodded, still unsure about what to say. About what she _wanted_ to say, because the reality was that she was dying to go. Of course she wanted to take a trip to a new place with this wonderful and gorgeous man who, for some reason, obviously really liked her. But she was so nervous about what wanting to go meant for their relationship, and she just wasn't ready to face it yet.

"All I'm asking is that you think about it, okay? I swear, I'm not expecting anything crazy from you while we're there, if that's what you're thinking-" Lucy shook her head, her face becoming softer, "Whatever it is you're worried about, I'll do my best not to let it happen. Okay?" he finished, his expression warm.

"I'll think about, I promise," Lucy answered, her heart soaring as a smile graced Roman's features, "I'll talk to my boss and make sure it's a go, logistically, and then we'll go from there. Is that alright?"

"Thank you, sweetheart. That sounds great," he said, giving her hand a tight squeeze. Smiling, Roman reached over and grabbed his milkshake. He propped it on the space next to him on the seat, pulling out the spoon and scooping up the cherry on top before eating it.

Lucy took a sip of her own before looking back at Roman and letting out a gleeful noise. He had a dollop of whipped cream in his beard, just below his mouth, that he clearly hadn't noticed.

"Here, let me get that" Lucy said, pointing to her own chin to clue him in. He shifted his eyes down and gave a hearty chuckle before nodding. Lucy started by reaching her hand forward, that decided to do one better. Giving Roman a devilish look, she moved towards him and placed open mouth kiss on the spot, extracting the frothy substance with her tongue.

She felt a low rumble in Roman's chest, encouraging her to keep going. She slid her mouth upwards and gave the same treatment to his lips, kissing him fervently. Both she and Roman placed down their cups and wrapped their arms around one another, exploring each other's mouths. Lucy slid her hands behind Roman's neck, pulling him closer as she felt his hands dip beneath the fabric of his own sweatshirt, letting out a surprised squeak at his cold fingers on the now warmed skin of her lower back. They continued this for several minutes, locked in their embrace and passionate exchange. Lucy broke the kiss first to come up for air and stared down at Roman, his lips swollen and eyes dilated, looking up at her in equal parts desire and fondness.

In this moment, Lucy didn't want to think. She didn't want to worry about going on this vacation or how serious of a commitment that might mean; she didn't want think about whether or not Roman really liked her, or whether he really knew her; she definitely didn't want to think about the fact that although she was doing everything possible to deny it, that Dean was probably right: that no matter the walls she had up, Roman could see straight into her heart and soul, and was in far too deep. No, Lucy didn't focus on any of that right now. Here, in this moment, Lucy just wanted to feel.

"I think we left off somewhere around here back at the stadium," she finally said to him, curling her fingers at the hair at the base of Roman's neck.

"I do believe you're right," he answered, his breathing heavy.

"Come here," Lucy said, climbing off of the bench, and sitting on the floor, crooking her finger at him.

Roman looked at her a little confused but complied, scooting off of his seat and landing next to her with a small thump. He leaned back on his hands and looked at her expectantly, waiting to see what she had planned.

Grinning deviously, Lucy crawled over on her hands and knees and started kissing him again, her hands on his thighs as she fit into the space between them. Roman kissed her back forcefully, bringing one hand forward to card through her hair. As they sat there making out, Lucy slid her hands up Roman's legs and tugged at his waistband, causing him to pull back abruptly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes dazed and dark, his voice husky and full of want.

"Hips up, big guy," she said, pulling at them again.

"We shouldn't do this here, someone will see us," Roman panted, glancing around frantically. The growing bulge in his pants seemed to think otherwise. Lucy slid her palm up and down it, making Roman curse softly. She placed a kiss next to his ear and tugged more forcefully at his pants this time.

"Not if you keep quiet," she whispered, her warm breath ghosting over his skin.

"What are you doing to me, baby?" Roman answered breathlessly, finally raising his hips for her. Not giving him the chance to reconsider, Lucy eagerly pulled down his sweats and boxer briefs down in one go, glancing up at him wantonly as she slid down, letting her face hover above his cock that was standing at attention.

Meeting his eyes one more time, she winked before closing them and opening her mouth to lap at the large head. She let her tongue dart inside the slit, pulling out a barely audible growl from him. Lucy him in her mouth, wrapping her lips around the head and sucking lightly. She opened her mouth and licked the length of his shaft, tracing the vein on the underside. She swirled her tongue around the head one more time, before engulfing him in her mouth, sinking down on him and opening up her throat. She pushed on further until her nose touched his skin, making Roman give a strangled noise. Lucy felt him bring one hand to her head, not pushing, but holding her there steady. She hummed around him as she brought her mouth up, hollowing her cheeks and sliding back down, loving the sounds of Roman panting wildly above her. She repeated the motion a few times, getting more accustomed to his massive girth. As she continued her ministrations, she felt Roman's grip tighten on her silky strands.

"I'm nearly there, babe. I- ahhh, God, fuck! That feels so good. It's so damn good, Lucy" Roman muttered in between hard fought breaths, obviously resisting the urge to moan out loud. Lucy sped up her motions, taking his throbbing cock all the way as far it could go down her throat, the point of her tongue sliding against the smooth flesh, before dragging her mouth almost completely off and plunging back down. Lucy hummed again, reaching one hand back to grab Roman's on the top of her head, entwining their fingers. The intimate contact turned out to be the tipping point for Roman and as she slid his thick muscle down her throat one more time, his cock twitched, signaling his release. Roman gave a single involuntary sharp thrust as he emptied his load in Lucy's throat, her name a quiet mantra on his lips as she swallowed his come down eagerly.

Lucy continued to suck on him lightly through his orgasm until she felt his cock begin to soften in her mouth. She eased off of him and looked up at his face, please with how wrecked and contented he looked, his head resting against the bench behind them, his chest rising and falling as he attempted to catch his breath. She reached down to his pants and pulled them up, Roman letting out a small groan at the effort of lifting up his hips and tucking himself away. He smiled and looked down at her with a euphoric expression.

"You are absolutely crazy, you know that?" He asked with a grin, pulling her down for a soft kiss. She nodded as he brushed her lips against hers before she stood up. Lucy held out her hand to him and he took it, getting up mostly steadily on his slightly wobbly legs.

"Come on, Superman, let's head back. You mind staying over again?" she asked as they made their way back out onto the walkway.

"After that, I think I'd feel cheap if I didn't," Roman deadpanned, shooting her a goofy grin, "Why do I have a feeling you're going to be quite the handful?"

Lucy just grinned and squeezed his hand, staring up at the moonlight that was guiding their way.


End file.
